Pripara Chapter 9: Connecting?
by KatieSparklez
Summary: Ah damn, super cute and embarrassing chapter, coming your way!


Chapter 9: Connecting...?

As I scratch Maxi's muzzle, a hand a little bigger than mine strokes him too, meeting my hand. I look at the owner, and her vibrant, vivid green eyes almost look like glitter, and I feel embarrassed at her hand touching mine. I look away, starting to move my hand away but I feel fingers curl tightly around mine, preventing me. I gasp, and she lifts my face by placing 2 fingers under my chin. I glance at our joined hands; Hibiki has her fingers laced around mine, smiling at me. Suddenly, she looks beside us, and picks up a spoon, then scooping up some of the strawberry trifle, and brings it up to me. I give a questioning look, her eyes seem to say 'Trust me", but her mouth just says "Open up, my princess". My head spins, trying to stay calm, but I just think 'ah, what the heck', and smile a bit, taking the bite, tightening my eyes shut as my mouth tingles majorly "Ooh, that's sweet!". I scratch my ear, but my finger catches on my hairband and 'snap', it falls into my hand! "Ah nuts!" I try to get another out of my pocket, but Hibiki takes hold of my hand, then she takes my other hairband out, as my hair was in two pony-tails, but now it's bunched up slightly on my shoulders, so I push it off 'cause it bugs me. "Yes, you're definetely more beautiful this way", her comment makes my ears pink again, and I hate it that I can't stop it, but it dies down as we begin idley chatting about each other, and at some point, I'm compelled to ask: "Um, hey, I was wondering.. Well, Fuwari advised me to ask about your past or something, uh, sorry...". She quietly sighs, but replies "Fuwari, yes, I can see she would mention that.", she lays herself down, resting her head at the foot of the tree, and adds "I will tell you about it, Katie, I can trust you" and she proceeds to tell me about her pretty eccentric and slightly saddening past. Some of what she tells me is crazy, and sometimes makes her grimace, and... I don't know what else to say about it. After she's done talking, she breathes out slowly, closing her eyes, her expression sad yet slightly mad. At some point, her hand around mine loosened; concerned, I strengthen mine, squeezing hers slightly, which causes her eyes to ping open in surprise, and I slowly say "Um, you know you're not the only one who's expreienced harsh times like that... But I don't mean that exact kinda thing... Oh, sheesh, what am I even saying...?". I look away solemnly, feeling stupid, but she places her hand on my chin, turning my head back to face hers, and she strokes her finger-tips along my cheek, I try not to react to the tingles that're activated by it, our eyes completely lock gazes. Hibiki smiles kindly at me "I knew it, you _are_ a very intriguing girl". I scoff softly, her grip strengthens once again, which makes me smile in relief, she smiles too, "You're going to be an amazing Princess, Katie". "Ya really think so? I think I could only become anywhere near a decent Idol... Or Princess..Idol with your help, and my friends' help.." I sigh, and she sits up, replying: "Don't ever doubt yourself, you may be just starting in the idol world, but your skills are what made me choose you to be my new princess, not only that, you're very sweet as well.". My eyes grow wide in surprise and soon we start to clear up the items. As she puts the plates and cutlery and stuff away, I fold up the blanket and to be honest, I can't stop looking at her, 'cause she's intrigued me a ton. That moment, our eyes meet, and I embarrassedly look away. Once we're packed up, we both head over to Maxi, who whinneys, and Hibiki asks "How would you like to ride on the front this time?" Excuse me? "What?" I gasp, but consider it, and shrug a bit "Uh sure, I guess so", I say, graciously taking her hand, which she held out to help me up onto Maxi. I've never ridden a horse before, so I have no clue what to do, but I guess Hibiki knew that because she hops up behind me and places her hands over mine, putting them on the correct parts of the reins. "Oh jeez, please don't let me do it by myself, please please pleeeaassee!" I panic, and she puts one arm around my waist, but keeping one hand on mine, "It's alright, I won't let go of your hands". She guides my hands to gently flick the reins, causing Maxi to trot forward. I try not to panic again, as I'm still nervous of screwing up, somehow, Hibiki must sense that, because she strengthens her grip on my hand and waist: "You're doing excellently, Katie, don't worry about it". I smile "Thanks for bringing me out here with you, Hibiki-senpai". Hibiki 'hmms' questioningly, and I, realising what I just said, cover my mouth instantly, muffling the words: "Oh...I'm sorry!". She blinks, then raises and eyebrow, smiling, "Senpai, hmm? Why's that then?". I go bright red, "I...I.. R..respect a lot, I guess, eheh". Another blink, but then a smile again "So that's it. Hmh, you've surprised me a lot today, Princess Katie". Then she looks up quickly, then back at me: "There's also another place I want to take you. Maxi, the Square!". His ears perk up, and he charges forward, and the force pushes me back, knocking into Hibiki, and she chuckles softly, covering my eyes so I can't see where we're going. After around 2 minutes, I think Maxi stops, and I ask "Uh, can I look yet?". I get a "Yes" in return, and the hand on my eyes is removed. I now see a gorgeous, golden, sunny, flat, sandy beach! "Whoa!" I gasp in shock, and she chuckles again, dismounting for the second time. She helps me down, and starts leading me, by the hand, to the beach, but I hesitate. "Um, my shoes aren't very good on sand..", she replies, smiling again, "The ground just under the sand is firm enough so they won't sink or anything, that's no problem". I nod, stepping onto it with her, feeling the wind blowing against me. I take the oppotunity to close my eyes: listening to the waves, feeling the light, the breeze, and the smell of the water are so close to hypnotising me, until Hibiki's light chuckle snaps me out of it. Opening my eyes, she's in front of me, gazing fondly at me and holding out a hand again, "Care to have a dance, my beautiful Princess?". Tilting my head, I question, "With no music or anything?". "Is music needed for a simple dance?". I smile "I guess not", and, placing my hand in hers, she pulls me close; her other hand on my upper arm, and my free hand is pressed to her chest. She takes a step back, pulling me with her, and begins spinning, twirling, dancing. At first, I just go along with her, but as I get more into the 'freestyle dancing': I put a bit more effort in. Noticing this, Hibiki moves her hand from my arm, putting it around my back, pulling me even closer. I gasp as she practically hugs me! I attempt to speak, but can't seem to get any words out, I'm just completely stuck gazing at her, which she does right back. 20 minutes pass before we notice the sky turning a vibrant orange. "Oops, It's super late" I mumble, she says "I should get you back to the Academy before it gets too dark.". When back on Maxi again, I'm behind again, and quickly, and embarrassingly for me, unexpected for her, hug her before saying "Hibiki, th..thanks for today, I know it was to cheer me up, right?". Her expression tells me exactly 'Yes', and I smile "I really enjoyed it a lot". Once back at the academy, her stable, we get off Maxi, and she carasses my cheek, and lightly kisses my forehead. We say 'goodbye', and I rush off back to my dorm, my forehead tingling the whole time.


End file.
